Akame ga Kill: Fate's Second Chance
by Western White Tiger
Summary: After the collapse of the old Empire, the remaining member of the infamous Night Raid, Akame, accidently stumbles upon a lost Teigu that sealed the unknown secrets of the Empire. Gaining the ability to travel back in time, she is determined to alter the tragic past of her friends. Nevertheless, can she prevail against the stacking odds as unexpected changes occur...?
1. Chapter 1-Kill The Time Traveler

**After recently watching the anime ending of Akame ga Kill, I was confronted with mixed feelings. Overall, it was action-packed and intense and brought me excitement as I watched it. Alas, a part of my disappointment came from the characters' deaths. Leone and Tatsumi's demises felt a little too rushed and uncalled-for. This is what spurred me to write a fanfiction that will alter their tragedies. **

**What if Akame had the chance to change everything? This question became the beginning of this story which provoked many ideas to form in my head. Although the author had clearly stated that there wasn't a Teigu to revive characters, he never mentioned anything about time travelling.**

**And before anyone asks: similar to the original story, there will be romance along the way. Currently, I have a few shippings in mind but depending on the progression of this story, these might change. Therefore, feel free to submit any relevant suggestions. **

**Anyway, this is my first Akame ga Kill story and I do intend to keep the canon characters in character. I will try to make sure that they don't act OCC but remind me if they do. **

**In addition,****please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya****. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 1—Kill the Time Traveler**

* * *

><p>"Night Raid. The end of the Imperial Era, they were known as a criminal organization that caused an uproar in the Capital. However, no trace of them remains in the new kingdom's historical records. Where there is light, there is darkness. Where there is darkness, there is evil. To protect those who are unarmed and punish the evildoers that heaven cannot judge in the shadows. We are all assassins!"<p>

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aimless…Alone…Assassin…Survivor…Wanderer

The dried-up repetitive landscape of the barren wasteland spread for miles, for as far as one could see until it seemed to magically merge with the orange horizon of the sunset. The disappearing sun shone little light on a lonely traveler whose face was concealed behind her hooded cloak. The swathe swirled with the wind that constantly kicked up sand and dust which blurred the trekker's vision.

Her aimless strides were heavy and lagging as her backpack weighed her down tremendously. Shifting the weight of her load hoisted on her left shoulder, the traveler used the back of her gloved hand to wipe the beads of sweat off her mud-covered face, exposing the red gauntlet strapped onto her right arm in the process.

Her destination was of no importance as she continued down her endless path. Nevertheless, exhaustion compelled her to locate a shelter before dusk. Pausing momentarily she scanned the monotonous grounds and was rewarded upon noticing a cave in close proximity to the east. Comprehending her body's need to rest she made her way towards the cavern.

'_This will do for tonight.'_

Although fatigued her intuition remained sharp and alert as she cautiously advanced towards the opening. She knew that the possibility of a Danger Beast hibernating in the shelter was high. Right arm stretching slowly towards her left side, she gradually unsheathed her faithful katana. Weapon poised and readied she took time assessing the inside of the cavern. Only when she was certain that it was indeed unoccupied did she place away her blade.

'_It's safe.' _

Breathing out to release all the built-up tension, she dropped her load unceremoniously and slumped against the rocky walls of her newly acquired shelter. The cave's unique formation of rocks offered protection against pending sandstorms.

Now safe from the warring weather and bandits, the traveler removed her hood and allowed her knee-length tresses of obsidian hair to descend behind her. Her crimson eyes narrowed as she crouched down beside her backpack, staring at the zipped up bag with a stern facade. _'Should I? There isn't much left…'_ Hesitating slightly she at last permitted her thirst to override any lingering doubts. Painstakingly, she reached forward for the zip and opened it, revealing the contents inside. Apart from a water canteen and a statue with ox-like horns and a cross-like symbol carved into the centre, the space inside the backpack was mostly occupied by numerous artifacts that resembled a great variety of weapons.

These weapons, Teigu—also known as Imperial Arms—were mysterious and extremely destructive relics that had been forged by qualified blacksmiths from all over the country thousands of years ago. They had been summoned under the orders of the First Emperor, who had founded the Empire. Frightened by the notion that the Empire would eventually fall he had commanded the creation of 48 weapons crafted with the use of magic, rare metals, and the remains of Ultra-classed Danger Beasts. Known to possess the strength of a thousand men, these Teigu were unfortunately scattered across the continent after a great civil war.

Under normal circumstances, it was unusual for one person to possess more than one Teigu, for they required immense mental concentration to operate. Nevertheless, the traveler had no desire of utilizing any of them. She was merely collecting them after retrieving them from defeated gangs of mercenaries and bandits during their ambushes.

Besides, at the current moment these relics meant little to the traveler. Her parched throat was desperate for refreshments. Ignoring all the Teigu in her bag, she instead grabbed the canteen and guzzled the leftover water. She heaved a soundless sigh as the liquid rejuvenated some of her strength.

_Thump!_

She was compelled to halt her swallowing as the gnawing soreness that consistently nagged her morphed into an acute pain. Body trembling from the unexpected agony she unintentionally dropped the container. The water sprayed all around the dry ground, soaking her black boots in a matter of seconds. Resisting the urge to cry out she bit her lip as she transiently looked at the katana that leaned vertically against the wall.

The weapon had a red hilt that matched the hue of its owner's eyes. Its sides were inscribed with black markings. It was the same markings that had once materialized from its owner's body after she had purposely cut herself with its steel, thus dealing its infamous poison into her bloodstream. This was its _trump card_, and it was so powerful that it had given her the strength to defeat Esdeath, a formidable foe known to be the Empire's strongest. While the curse of this particular Teigu enhanced her fighting abilities that were now unsurpassed by any human, it wasn't without an aftermath. She was now obliged to bear the negative sentiments of all those that had perished under her sword. She would have to ceaselessly live with the pain of this curse until her immune system and sanity could no longer oppose to its incurable poison.

This was the power of the Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame.

For several minutes her entire being convulsed in pure suffering as she kneed down and hugged herself, fingernails digging into her shoulders as a means to distract herself. Sweat trailed down her face and her inhalation was ragged by spasms. Eventually, the painfulness died down and she was given the opportunity to catch her breath.

Shakily, she retained her standing position after nearly stumbling twice. Her right hand moved towards her neck as she tenderly traced the red tattoo-like markings engraved onto her skin. These irregular brandings were the lingering effect of the curse and the source of all preceding pain. Despite her strong fortitude, the continuous torment of these scars was incommodious. With each new day she found them to be more unbearable than the last. She would find herself in indescribable pain that would suddenly vanish only to return more forcefully than before. The last time it had occurred, she was skirmishing with three Danger Beasts and had come extremely close to losing. Perhaps, she mused, these pains were a form of retribution. _'It is possible,'_

'_Hey, aren't you assuming too much? What retribution? It is just a load of nonsense. If there truly is retribution then I wouldn't be trapped like this and all the evildoers in the world would have been punished.'_ A disembodied voice that was modulated and silvery resonated, startling her. Eyes darting left and right she was bewildered to realize that there was no one around. Was she hallucinating because she longed for some form of company?

'_No, not there, here! Underneath you! Can you see a strange gem?' _The sound proved her notion inaccurate as it once again spoke. Skeptical of this unknown voice, she casted her gaze onto the ground and without delay noticed a lustrous cerulean-colored jewel half-buried under the dry grounds. Out of curiosity, she bent down and unearthed the object until she had the pearl-sized gem within her cupped palms.

'_This thing is talking to me…'_

'_Good, now I want you to smash it into pieces.' _Body liked that hypnotized, she heeded the words. Arms suspended above her head she threw the gem onto the floor. It shattered into pieces the instant it came into contact with the soil and illuminated the entire cave in a dazzling glow of azure.

Blinded by the radiance she shielded her vision with her arm. As the glow died down, she couldn't mask the surprise on her face at the sight before her. No longer were the smashed pieces present; instead a man stood in their place with a smug grin on his youthful features.

He was a lean pale-skinned figure with blonde hair and emerald eyes. Donned in a white jacket with a purple collar that was moderately unsoiled compared to her dark sleeveless mini dress and red tie, he emitted the feeling of nativity and friendliness. White shorts that stopped at his knees were paired with the attire and his feet were protected by brown boots. What was more surprising than his innocence though was his height. Despite obviously being a bit older than she was, he was relatively short in contrast to other males his age.

"Phew, thanks for saving me. The name is Yukio. It is my pleasure to meet you." The young man's lopsided grin enlarged as he introduced himself. "May I have your name…and also your gender as well?"

"…Akame…female." Came the deadpanned reply. The abrupt turn of events was too much for her exhausted mind to handle and she found herself staring motionlessly at the man. Even whilst he had established his identity by introducing himself to her, his sudden manifestation was still a mystery. In addition, what was the purpose of questioning her gender? Couldn't he tell from appearance-wise?

Apparently Yukio was not negligent in terms of Akame's hoarding contemplations. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his unruly hair as he prepared himself with the details. "Sorry there, kind of got carried away. You see, I was sealed inside this Teigu, the Captive Seal: Shīru, for quite some time until you've destroyed it. Hence, I am extremely grateful for that."

"I see…" Akame gave him a brisk nod of understanding as she sank down onto the ground. Sensing no apparent threat from the man in front of her, she finally succumbed to her weariness as her legs were unable to support her seemingly fragile form.

Yukio followed her lead as he too allocated himself a comfortable sitting position next to the girl. Regardless of his carefree attitude, he was not too dense to be oblivious of his savior's malicious intent that surrounded her, almost like second skin. Only someone who had experienced countless of killing would have such fear-evoking aura. However, since she didn't seem to desire shedding his blood, he thought that he would hang around her for now, at least until he had somehow repay her.

"Hey Akame, you look a little pale. Are you alright?" Since being silent didn't go with his cheerful personality, he took the initiative in inquiring after a brief moment of solitude.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired…and hungry." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled in protest. In her time wandering in this wasteland, she couldn't gather much food that satisfied her endless appetite that craved for food at every opportunity. She couldn't even remember the last time when her diet didn't consist of wild mushrooms and plants. The imagery of meat and its aroma nearly had her drooling.

Yukio couldn't hold back his chuckle upon the emergence of the sound. Hand pushing against the ground, he stood up steadily as the first chance of returning his gratitude was stirred up. In one sweep he took in the cave, seeking for a weapon that would assist hunting. His gaze landed on the katana beside Akame and he stretched his hand forward to grab it.

Although conceivably worn out she was still quick to react. Faster than a heartbeat, Akame had seized her weapon and held it in a defensive position. Her crimson orbs seared into him, presenting hostility. "What are you doing?"

"Huh, nothing. Seeing how you are hungry and everything, I just want to go out and hunt something for you. Did I do-" His sentence was left hanging in midair as recognition drew in. The red scabbard struck a chord in his memories and he was hit with a sense of déjà vu. "Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame…you are wielding a Teigu!"

Misguided by his enthralled tone Akame's assassin instincts detonated as she promptly stood up. She pushed up Murasame's cross-guard with her thumb and brought parts of the steel to light. If the man dared to attempt anything suspicious and tried to pilfer the Teigu in her ownership, she would not hesitant to slay him.

Yukio's hands immediately shot in the air, palms opened and raised in a surrendering gesture. Uneasiness settled like crashing waves as Akame glared daggers at him.

"N-no, I'm just saying that I-I'm familiar with your sword. I too am a-a Teigu user." Under the duress, he could only stutter. It had crossed his mind more than once that a single mistake could be the end of him. Although this girl had freed him, it didn't escape him that she could also effortlessly kill him, even without the notorious One Cut Killer.

Since the girl made no move to either attack or lower her katana, he decided to provide evidence to his claims. At a snail's pace, his right hand made its way to his shorts. He kept his movements above suspicion as he fixed his emerald-colored eyes on her emotionless façade. His fingers delved into his pocket before encountering the hard surface of his wanted item. Fighting the need to swallow nervously, he grabbed the Teigu and made its existence known to Akame.

Interest piqued by the strange relic, Akame finally eased herself out of her fighting stance as she inspected the object in Yukio's grasp. It consisted of an axle that was connected to two disks with a lengthy piece of string looped around the hinge. Inwardly amused by the design of this particular Imperial Arms, she titled her head sideways. Wasn't this just a simple yo-yo that could be purchased as a child's toy?

As though reading her mind, Yukio demonstrated its use. With one end of the string tied around his middle finger, he flung the so-called toy downwards. In a straight arc, the Teigu descended until it reached the limitation of its path. In one swift motion, Yukio yanked the string upwards and the yo-yo retreated back into his hand.

"It's a toy." Akame said blankly after witnessing the performance. The display did nothing prove its distinctiveness; if anything, it only confirmed its worth as a plaything.

Yukio's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as the girl voiced out her thought without any reservation. Aware of the fact that his earlier action had misled her, he settled on giving a thorough explanation by disclosing his Teigu's secrets. "It is not a toy. This is the Scale Divider: Baransu! As its name suggests it provides balance to everything." He declared, holding up the said Teigu at eye-level.

Question marks literally appeared around Akame as she continued to study the Teigu. In spite of his high regards for the relic, she couldn't deduce its importance. Unlike her Murasame, it didn't appear lethal to jeopardize anyone's life. "What does it do?" Her monotonous tone didn't betray her inward inquisitiveness.

"Well, actually…" Yukio's overconfidence concluded with that question. Shamefacedly, he grinned as his cheeks were tinged with a reddish hue. "Actually, I'm not too sure myself. The effect of this Teigu depends on the enemy. I cannot control what it really does since not all of my foes have the same type of balance. Therefore, I usually activate it on myself; it basically gives me the balance of speed on top of other things. Since I'm usually slow to act, it can accelerate my movements in restricted time."

"…" Akame stood with a blank countenance, seemingly at a loss of what to say.

Discouraged by her lack of reaction, Yukio was overcome by the need to impress her. His principle couldn't allow himself to be ignored and he was desperate to get some sort of expressive reply from her. "But still, don't underestimate Baransu. Its trump card is _Taimugyaku_ and it can send people back into time to restore some balance to an otherwise chaotic world."

'_I can go back in time?'_ That certainly caught Akame's attention. Her pair of rubies widened at the notion of altering the fate of her many friends. Notwithstanding the Revolutionary Army's victory over the Empire nearly a year ago, a part of her still felt dissatisfied. Inestimable body counts had contributed as sacrifices to the success, and amongst the accumulated corpses were her nakama from Night Raid. Sheele, Bulat, Chelsea, Lubbock, Susanoo, Mine, Leone and even Tatsumi had one-by-one fallen in battle from their endeavors to recreate the country. Their hard works had undeniably been fruitful and had resulted in a promising future for the people. Alas, none of them could witness such modification to the world they had strived to create. Promises and hearts were shattered along the way and she and Najenda became the only members of Night Raid left to speculate this evolution process.

Above and beyond, this development of the Empire was painstakingly slow and she couldn't overlook the chances of another potential uprising in the near future. The Empire had lost its stability and it would take more than a few soldiers to establish a balance between the wealthy and poor. Even Wave and Run had openly confessed that it would take more than decades to eradicate inequality. This was the other reason why she was resolved to live. Apart from bearing eyewitness to the changes of the Capital, she was here to help defend the weak. Nonetheless, that was simply her wishful thinking; already weakened by the poison, she knew that her existence could end any moment.

Initially, with both her and Najenda's ailing conditions, it was to be expected that Night Raid's stories would fade away upon their deaths since none would be left to tell the tales. However, now that a new opportunity had arisen, she couldn't help but pin her hope on this slim leeway.

'_I can save them!'_

The dead could never be resurrected; it was impossible even with the power of the Teigu. Even Kurome's Imperial Arms, March of the Dead: Yatsufusa, was incapable of truly bringing back the decreased. All the same though, with her current knowledge of the future, she could actually try to modify the past. Perhaps then they wouldn't have to die. Maybe, just maybe, she could prevail against fate and save her comrades as well as her sister. Indisputably, the risks were great but she was willing to try. This time, she silently vowed, she would save them from their destined tragedies.

Fortitude strengthen by the thought, she took a deep breath for composure before requesting. "Yukio, can you send me back in time, back to the first day in the year 1024 of the Imperial calendar?"

"Huh?" Caught off guard by the abrupt question and the sheer look of determination on her face, Yukio could only blink in perplexity. Reassembling his thoughts, he eventually recovered his logic. "Wait? What? Why would you want to go back in time? It isn't just any tour! I don't even know if it would work; I've never tried it before, since with my current capacity I can only do it once. If you do go, there is no telling what will happen. You might never be able to return!"

"That doesn't matter. I simply want—no I must—go back, even if it means that I can never return." With unpredicted fragility in her voice, she leaned in and grabbed onto his sleeves in an unspoken plead. In her entire life, never once had she behaved in such way, almost beseechingly. However, for the sake of her comrades in Night Raid, she was primed to discard all of her pride and even her life if necessary.

Yukio took a moment to look at the girl whose visage was obscured from his line of sight at this angle. Her extreme desperation comprehended, he decided to wager it, if only just to calm the girl clutching onto him. Apparently, his Teigu's ability to control time was invaluable to her and somehow had become her source of hope. He might not know what was troubling her, but it certainly didn't take a genius to realize that she had the intention of amending the past.

'_This is just like me to be in the wrong place at the wrong time…But this is the perfect chance to repay my debt. Besides I can probably use this to my advantage…that is if it does work.' _With that thought he tenderly placed his palms on her shoulders, productively attracting her attention as she gazed at him expectantly.

He gave her a smile that held the reassurance equivalent to that of an ocean's depth. "Let's do this Akame!"

This was met with an eager nod as she somewhat hastily separated herself from him. Without delay, she made herself full of activity by gathering her equipment.

'_I gotta be careful. If I let myself to be distracted during the commencement of my trump card, then there is no telling what the consequences may be.' _His mannerism never betrayed his inner uncertainties as he played with his Teigu. Baransu soared on and off the string while he waited patiently for her to approach him with her katana in one hand and backpack dragging on the floor. After having fleetingly observed her luggage whilst she was packing, he now knew that there were a dozen or so Teigu inside the bag. Secretly, he was impressed by the varieties of her collection. However...

"Do we really need those?" He inquired, pointing an index finger at the bag. The idea of transporting not only two people but also a heavy pack increased his concerns. There was no telling if those Teigu would affect his Baransu's _trump card_. _'Please just ditch that bag…come on!'_ Fingers crossed behind his back he prayed for the best.

As one would expect, miracles seldom happen. Akame merely responded with a brisk nod. "They might be useful. I do not know what enemy we might face."

Face-palming a mental image of himself, Yukio soundlessly cursed. It seemed that Akame was dead set on taking these relics with them. _'Man, I swear she's against me! Come on I don't even think I can do this. Maybe I should call it quits…'_ His musing halted as the said girl extended her free hand towards him. He heaved a sigh and reluctantly grabbed the appendage. _'But what kind of man am I if I let a girl down?'_

Throwing caution to the wind, he thrust Baransu into the air. "Alright then Akame, do two things for me; first think of something that has to do with the era you want to go back. And second, whatever you do don't let go of anything, especially not me!"

Her tightening squeeze on his hand was encouraging enough. Summoning all of his concentration, he activated Baransu's _trump card._ Instantly, a bolt of light shot out from the Teigu and slammed into the duo. Hair and garments levitated by the force, both of them shut their eyes as their bodies shimmered in a pure white light.

"_Taimugyaku_!" With a cry that echoed into the depths of the cave, violet sparks of electricity crackled in the air, creating a strong friction in the area around them. The luminosity intensified with each second, until all that remained after its pinnacle was an empty cavern...

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Their disappearance established the dawn of a new beginning as the supposedly inflexible wheel of fate began its rotation differently than its last. This was the beginning of a new era, where the destinies of every Teigu users entwine to forge a chaotic albeit promising future…

"Just as humans eventually rot away, countries collapse, as well. Even the Imperial Capital, which has prospected for a thousand year is now a living hell of corruption. Evil spirits take human form and run amok, claiming everything as their own. Those evil which heaven cannot judge…they will be dealt with in the darkness. By us…the assassins."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…

…

…

**So this concludes chapter 1. Due to my tight schedule with work as well as another fanfiction to write, it may take a while before I can update. However, I do plan to continue this as soon as I am available. Hence please bear with me. **

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated as they will strive to motivate me. **

**Next time: Kill the Reunion-Leone and Bulat will be making their appearances as the time travelers succeed in their journey back in time. **


	2. Chapter 2-Kill the Reunion

**Author's Notes: I would like to personally thank the readers who have followed and/or favored this fanfic. It is truly a pleasure to know that there are people out there who support this story. In particular, for the readers who have taken their time and have left their feedbacks for chapter 1, I would like to say that they are much appreciated. Your evaluations have inspired and motivated me to write this chapter. **

**Please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**And without further ado, here's chapter 2. **

…

…

…

**Chapter 2: Kill the Reunion**

* * *

><p>*"Life is a game it's a survival! That's right! How do you start?<p>

Time and Space, it's a crossroad through a gate! Where do you go?"*

- Dead End (OP from Mirai Nikki)

* * *

><p>(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)<p>

**Location: Unknown, Time: Night, Year: 1024 (Day 1)**

'_What happened…Argh, my head...!'_

The mass of murderous intent alerted her and compelled her to disregard her acute headache. Crimson orbs snapping open in urgent she straight away took in the standing sentry whose strapping figure overshadowed the full moon that shimmered with a flame-colored light. Protected by heavy armor and equipped with a lance, the man was menacing as he held the upper hand against the notorious assassin on this particular night.

"Lie still and die!" Reluctant to set aside this opportunity, he struck down on her with great vigor.

Out of reflex, Akame guarded with her right arm and instantly regretted the action. The foe's shaft slammed straight into her gauntlet, chipping off some of its piecing edges. Her eyes narrowed as the shockwave sent her arm trembling. Gritting her teeth her left arm immediately shot out and supported her predominant limb, crisscrossing above her upper torso in an endeavor to shield herself.

Her opponent was no pushover. His strength was prodigious as he impelled his weapon downward, towards her fatal point. She grunted and strived to push him away, though with little success. _'He's strong,'_

In typical cases she would never have permitted herself to be in such a perilous situation, lying prone on the cold concrete floor as she tried to confront a foe with raw strength alone. It was indisputably unlike her character to do so; rather, under normal circumstances, she would swiftly retaliate with Murasame and thus ending the battle in mere seconds. However, that was only feasible if she wasn't currently weaponless.

Additionally, to degrade the situation further, she could discern the rapidly fleeing strength of her right arm, almost as though the limb was paralyzed. In that instant she knew that she wouldn't hold much longer. That spear would definitely impale her if she merely continued defending.

At the same time as that thought, she reacted. Right leg flouncing along the ground, she robustly collided it into her foe's patella. The sound of fractured bone echoed into the night and pain loosened his grip on his weapon. Like greased lightning, Akame gave no time for the man to recover from the surprise attack. Hands simultaneously pressed against the ground she utilized the momentum and delivered a ferocious kick aimed at the face, all the while leaping back onto her feet.

Blood gushed from his nose as the man recoiled from the blow. Before he could even begin to comprehend his suddenly adverse predicament, he had his lance snatched away. Stumbling and trying to regain his bearings too late was he to prevent the Night Raid's assassin from using the weapon against him. With a cry of pain, the lance penetrated his chest and red liquid spilled around him like paint.

"As expected of Night R-" Sentence left unconcluded he collapsed into his own pool of red, forever ensnarled by the scarlet eyes of his callous killer as he lost his consciousness.

Expression lacking as per usual, Akame confirmed the death of the guard before holding out her right hand for a thorough examination. She had detected its peculiarity the moment she had moved it. The strength and skills that she had taken years of honing were on dearth. Testing a finger one at a time, she noticed that they possessed no sensations whatsoever. Mystified, her eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly before proceeding to roll up her sleeve and taking off her gauntlet and glove for a further assessment.

'_Wh-what?!'_

The sight that greeted her stunned the typically cool assassin to the core. Unlike the customary red tattoos, her entire right arm was branded with the black scripture-like markings identical to the ones that materialize on the bodies of the victims that were cut by Murasame. However, different to the usual scenario, the markings remained stationary instead of spreading towards her heart as they should. Bewildered by this abnormal development, she promptly inspected the rest of her body and was confronted with the fact that she was left mostly untouched by the curse.

'_But how?'_

The question which she desperately sought for an answer was unfathomable. Realizing the unproductiveness of trying to deduce a valid explanation, she decided to temporarily leave it unconcluded. Her mind burying her troubles, it was at that phrase in time she realized that not only was she without a weapon, but the backpack and brown cloak she had prior to her time traveling had also vanished. As an alternative, she found herself in a black jacket layered above her equally dark sleeveless mini dress and her customary red tie.

With that recognition she took in her surroundings, partially hoping to relocate her belongings. Finding none, she scanned the area and discovered that she was alone in the middle of what she deemed to be the courtyard of a mansion. The tall walls of the house stood around her, its interior emptied of any inhabitants. The scent of death also lingered in the air and she could feel her killing instinct react to the odor.

'_Standing around idly will accomplish nothing. I'll check this area out and hopefully will find out where I am exactly.'_ Decision made up, she readjusted her attire. A little uncomfortable without her katana by her side, she inhaled slowly before taking off in what she believed was the right direction. Concealing herself within the shadows of the building, her movement—as one would expect of an assassin of her caliber—was graceful and swift.

"Akame!" She didn't get very far before a cheerful voice entered her eardrums. Stopping dead in her tracks, she whirled towards her left instantaneously and noticed the approach of a man. Distinguishing him as Yukio with his enlarging grin, her countenance unknowingly softened at the eagerness presented in his posture.

Finally no longer companionless, Yukio was delighted at being reunited with the only person whom he knew of in this era. The backpack slung on his back bounced up and down with each step he took, highlighting his excitement upon seeing the girl. Pulling a stop adjacent to her, he paused to catch his breath. "Phew, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"How did you know where to find me?" Suspicion above all other, Akame inquired evenly. Given that she was quite assured of her stealth, she was in fact inwardly startled by the detection. How did he know where she was? From out far, it was impossible to neither see nor sense her lurking within the shadows.

"I didn't but Murasame just suddenly jumped in its sheath and pointed me the way." As if it was an everyday occurrence for a katana to escort people to its owner, he replied casually. Passing the blade back to her, he then proceeded to remove the backpack from his shoulders. His usual smile faded as he slowly unzipped the pack. "Look Akame, I'm sorry. I don't know if it's from the repercussion of my _trump card_, but most of the Teigu that you've collected have gone missing. Only three are left when I first reclaim the bag."

"It can't be helped." Reequipping her blade Akame merely shrugged, her first priority not being on the Teigu. In spite of everything, she was simply satisfied that their journey had been successful. Considering all the risks that Yukio had mentioned, arriving unharmed was more than she could ask for. Although it was a shame to have lost so many Imperial Arms, she had a hunch that she would reencounter them again in the near future. "Thank you. I can deal with the rest. You can go back now."

"Wait, what? But I can't just go back you know. This time travelling thing is a one-way trip. I'm struck here as well." Yukio reminded the girl with a hint of exasperation in his tone. If he knew that her attitude was that of indifference, he wouldn't have bothered with trying to transport the relics. Ideally, he would have conserved much of his energy. "Since I'm basically stranded in this era, I'll be coming along with you because I've got nowhere else to go!"

"Oh," Her expression deadpanned, she pulled out Murasame and tested it. Nothing like her usual experience, the moment her fingers clutched around the Teigu's hilt, she felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation coursing through her right arm. As though suddenly burnt by it, she flinched and was compelled to drop her katana as pain like a thousand needles jabbed into her nerves. With a clatter, her blade hit the floor and she had to steady her trembling right arm with her left.

"Akame…what's the matter?" Dumbfounded by the abruptness of the situation like the girl beside him, Yukio's hand reached forward towards her in a display of concern. Nevertheless, it was halted midway as Akame backed away from the contact.

"No, I'm fine. Just don't touch me." Unable to fathom the reason for her arm's repulsiveness towards her Teigu, she knew better than to get Yukio involve. After all, there was no telling if the curse was contagious. Lingering in the same position, she waited for the discomfort to settle and managed to regain some control over her limb. Dubious of the source of this rejection, she tried to retrieve her weapon with her left hand. Unwilling to undergo the same acute pain, her fingers warily came into touch with the Teigu and she was greatly relieved when she found herself able to pick it up without any difficulties.

'_Murasame is rejecting the use of my right hand? Why though?'_ Confusion gathering like storm clouds within her, she briefly brandished the steel in a well-rehearsed movement before giving the katana in her hand a censorious look. This was an unexpected occurrence; with her right hand currently rendered unusable, she was forced to adapt to her left…and fast, if she was to achieve her objectives. Notwithstanding the fact that she was taught swordplay with both hands during her training, she knew that there was a major discrepancy in the complexity of skills. Dilemmas hoarding like mountains in front of her, her mission suddenly felt unattainable.

"Um, Akame…" Discerning her carefully hidden uneasiness, Yukio was about to offer some words of encouragement when he noticed her gaze hardening in an instant. He was even more surprised when she took her fighting stance and released a large quantity of murderous intent as a form of warning. Scrutiny travelling towards their left, he became aware that they weren't alone. Whilst he had been preoccupied with watching Akame's experimentation with her appendage, they were unwittingly corned by about a dozen guards whose desire for blood was as obvious as the guns in their possession.

"Hey, there're still assassins here."

"We gotta make sure that we don't let them escape."

"We'll handle them and join Boss!"

As though ascertaining their determination with the dialogues, the guards trained their firearms at the duo.

'_We're done for!' _Yukio's body involuntarily quavered. Unlike Akame, who had faced more dire situations than this, he was wholly naïve in the art of battling. At gunpoint, fear shackled his legs to the ground and he found himself kneeling on the floor. As the gun shots simultaneously rung in his ears he acted on impulse, shutting his eyes and cowering with his arms feebly shielding his face as a last-ditch effort to protect himself.

In contrast to the young man's terrified behavior, Akame sprung into action instantly. Head titled sideways she effortlessly evaded the first bullet. A swung with Murasame and the second projectile aimed for Yukio was slice in half. Keeping track of the fires, another impending shot was deflected by her blade. Adrenaline rushing into her veins, her eyes travelled from left to right as she continued to ward off the bullets with indiscernible swings.

Having anticipated his death, Yukio was perplexed when his body remained untouched by any projectiles. Eyes opening circumspectly, he was taken aback by the sight before him. Akame was standing defensively in front of him, and was repelling all incoming attacks with a katana. _'Man, I knew she was good…but I didn't expect her to be this good!'_

Although having presumed that she was a talented fighter, he had originally deemed that the predominance of her skills was derived from the power of her One Cut Killer. How inaccurate was he with such assumption? It was now that he apprehended his underestimation of her. Her Teigu, Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame, possessed a distinctive instant poison that killed all in one slash but all the same, it didn't contribute to her awe-striking agility that even the bullets couldn't compete. _'She's strong.'_

Much to the guards' frustration none of their shots were having the desirable effect. Coming into terms that they were simply wasting precious resources, they creased fire and pulled out their swords. Regardless of the intimidating foe before them, they were confident with their strength in numbers as they charged towards the Night Raid assassin.

"Eliminate." Her face voided of any emotions, Akame moved into the rhythm of attacking. In a series of high-speed movement that was invisible to the naked eye, she dashed into the striking range of the enemies before emerging from the other side of the throng completely unscathed.

In less than a few seconds, all the guards present were dealt with a single blow on their exposed neck. Their bodies—now entirely covered with black scriptures—hit the ground with a startling _thud _as their heartbeats were suddenly brought to a halt.

"Yukio, are you alright?" Murasame secured back inside its scabbard, Akame turned towards the young man who sat stock-still, so stunned by her performance that he could only gawk.

Fate could be extremely harsh at times; just when Yukio had naively thought that he could acclimatize to this timeline, the reality brutally penetrated his skull, obliterating any hopeful thoughts. How gullible was he to believe that he was safe whilst traveling with an assassin? He, an amateur in the art of murder didn't belong in this bloodbath with a professional killer. Killing was like second nature to Akame; she didn't even bat an eyelash when she had slain those sentries. After witnessing such display of carnage, he mentally berated himself for his stupidity. Just what did he get himself into?

_["Wait, what? But I can't just go back you know. This time travelling thing is a one-way trip. I'm struck here as well."] _

_["Since I'm basically stranded in this era, I'll be coming along with you because I've got nowhere else to go!"]_

At present, the words that had left his lips moments ago seemed delusional. He had been with her for no more than a few hours and already he had seen several corpses littered across the ground. For someone whose childhood was anything but bloody, he knew that the situation was way out of his league. There were no guarantees that he wouldn't be involved in more horrifying and life-threatening conditions if he was to prolong his stay. _'I don't know anymore! She seems so delicate and yet she can kill like that…She's dangerous! Maybe I ought to get out of here…'_

"What a stench!" His primal instinct to take flight was lamentably postponed when he caught the sound of a feminine voice. Head turning to the direction of the noise, he was once again rendered speechless.

A woman around her early twenties was striding towards them with a carriage that radiated confidence. She had spiky long blond hair with two extensive bangs that framed the sides of her head, stopping just past the white scarf she wore around her neck. Clad in a revealing outfit consisting of a black tube top, pants and brown boots, she seemed unaffected by the cool breeze of the night. But what he found more unsettling than her shortage of clothing were her lion-like ears, claws and tail. From their appearances alone, he felt certain that they were no costume.

His brain rebooting back into action, he recalled the information that was ingrained into his head a long time ago. _'Animal King: Lionelle, a belt-shaped Teigu that enhances the user's five senses greatly and gives her animal-like characteristics. Hence, it enables the user to locate specific enemies over a long distance. Its side-effect includes a somewhat personality and trait alteration.'_

"Eh? Akame, what are you doing here? Wait, you took them down already! Crap, there isn't even a single one left for me!" The woman heaved an annoyed sigh as she directed her attention to the black-hair girl. Her tail twitched with each sentence, emphasizing her irritation at this inopportunity for a fight. "These guys were meant for me, not you! You're meant to help Bulatcchi chase after the escaping targets."

"Leone…" Try as she might, Akame couldn't restrain her emotions from seeping out of her voice. Her crimson eyes quivered with longing as she beheld the person before her. Leone's presence was the solid evidence that she and Yukio had succeeded; they had journeyed back to the past _when_ Leone had yet to suffer from the numerous gunshots in the abdomen dealt by the prime minister.

'_She's still alive!'_

In that instant she was tempted to lunge into a heartwarming embrace but the more rational side of her held her back. Leone was clueless of the fate that waited her and if she was to act all emotional, then her friend might think of her strangely. For that reason, she concealed her feelings behind her typical poker face and instead said: "Sorry Leone but the details of the mission have been eluding me. Can you tell me the specifics again?"

"Huh? What's gotten into you Akame? Since when are you so forgetful? I thought only Sheele is like that." Leone's eyebrow quirked up and she scratched the back of her head. "Don't you remember? We're assigned to take care of a gang of drug-dealers. We've discussed this before; I'll take down the thugs that protect them while you and Bulatcchi eliminate the ringleader who has fled into his secret escape route."

"Oh, I see." A monotonous response was all she gave. Truth to be told there wasn't anything else to be said. She couldn't really enlighten her friend that she was at a loss of her current arrangement because she had just come from the future. Knowing Leone, she would probably immediately drag her to see a psychologist.

"_Oh?_ That's all you say after taking my part of the job? You know how much I was looking forward to beating them up?" Though the woman had demanded with a malicious glint in her golden orbs, her flippant tone let her mischievous intention slip. With a playful punch on the younger girl's head as a light punishment, she finally turned her interest on the boy sitting on the ground. "And who's this? He's not a target right? He doesn't look like he's from around here."

Akame, still tending to the bump on her head, opened her mouth to speak when Yukio beat her to it. Despite his nervousness he felt his usual habit of a proper introduction overcoming any apprehension.

"The name's Yukio. May I have your name and gender please?"

"I'm Leone and I'm…Hold on a minute, can't you tell that I'm female?" A little offended by his question, Leone placed her hands on her hips and studied the young man with immense curiosity. His scent was distinctive and the nativity presented in his carriage confirmed his innocence. _'Hmm, he isn't someone ordinary, that's for sure. The atmosphere around him is so different…it's like he has never experienced the taste of the country's corruption.'_

"Hey, so this is where you guys went."

The blond hair woman's triangular ears perked up at the voice of the One Hundred Man-Slayer. Whirling around, she allowed a friendly smile to grace her lips as she waved the man over. "Bulatcchi~, did you get him?"

"Sure did." The man donned in silver protective armor with a long cape trailing behind him nodded. The halberd-like weapon placed behind his back, he fisted his hand and directed his comrades a thumbs-up before regarding the younger girl thoughtfully. "Hey Akame, so this is where you went huh? You caught me off guard when you just suddenly vanished into thin air."

Despite the calmness in his tone, he was in fact quite worried when he had realized that his partner had disappeared out of the blue. Confident that Akame didn't possess the gift of invisibility like him, it was only his sense of obligation that prevented him from searching for the girl. Instead, he readdressed his concentration towards the mission on hand and executed the target.

Fleetingly reminded of Bulat's heroic battle against The Three Beasts and his tragic death, Akame had to suppress the underlying joy of being reunited with him. Nodding stiffly as a means to mask her feelings, she commented nonchalantly: "Something important came up. Sorry."

Aware of the sudden confidentiality that surrounded the girl, Bulat interpreted the unspoken message and immediately dismissed the conversation by shifting the topic to Yukio. "And this young man here is?"

"The name is Yukio. May I have your name and gender please?" The owner of Baransu asked absentmindedly as he found himself studying the warrior's well-built muscles that were plainly noticeable regardless of the armor's covering. Clandestinely comparing the differences, Yukio briefly wondered if he would ever be able to match him in terms of height. It seemed unlikely though, as he knew that he was not genetically tall. _'And if I recall correctly, he is wearing the Demon Armor: Incursio. It is a Teigu which has a near-indestructible defense and greatly enhances the user's physical abilities such as speed, strength and agility. The weapon behind his back must be the Neuntote, which is capable of cutting through Danger Beasts with ease.'_

"I'm the hot-blooded man Bulat, but you can call me Aniki or Handsome. Nice to meet you," he extended his hand in an offer of a handshake. To his delight, the younger man took it right away and shook it.

"Um, sure Aniki," Yukio decided to take up the first offer. Calling someone _handsome_ seemed awkward when both of them were of the same gender. More to the point, he had yet to see Bulat's appearance behind the mask and therefore he couldn't jump into conclusion and label him as _handsome_.

"Yukio-kun, Bulatcchi is gay." Leone interrupted their greeting with a snicker. Upon noticing the closeness between the two males, she couldn't help but disrupt the sociable atmosphere. In her opinion, it was better for Yukio to be acquainted with such fact before he discovered it the hard way.

"He is…what?!" As though electrocuted by lightning, Yukio withdrew his hand in haste. His first impression of Bulat contorted tremendously as he glanced towards Akame for validation.

"Leone is right."

That was all the confirmation he needed. Disturbed by that piece of information, he took cover at first chance and ended up hiding behind Akame who looked at him with a slightly confused facade. Grabbing the girl's shoulders, he used her as a human-shield against Bulat.

"Hey, hey, now…He has gotten the wrong idea thanks to you two." The One Hundred Man-Slayer was clearly dejected by Yukio's change of attitude. Hand lowering back to his side, he heaved a sigh that was still audible despite his armored helmet.

"Since we're finished here, we should head back now." Paying no heed to Leone's laughter or Bulat's displeasure, Akame suggested as she slowly but surely took a step away from Yukio. Her vigilance not failing her, she detected the young man disheartening. She didn't mean to upset him but it was as an old saying went: _old habits die hard_. Her social awkwardness and assassin training prohibited someone, especially one whom she had just recently met, from standing behind her unguarded back.

"Ah! Boss is never gonna let me off if I'm late again!" Leone exclaimed as dread crept its way into her. The image of Najenda flexing her mechanical arm resulted in a reflexive shiver. Induced, she reached out and in a flash, grabbed the back of Yukio's jacket with her paw, capturing the fabric in a vice-like grip. "Come Yukio-kun, since you've seen our faces we can't let you go free. You're coming with us."

"Hey, wait! Where are we going?" Dragged on the ground like a daggling doll, the young man's struggles proved to be futile against Leone's beast-like strength. Instinctively, he glanced towards Akame who was carrying the backpack and following them a few feet back. _'What's going on?'_

"You're our nakama now." By some means his unannounced question had successfully been conveyed to the girl. But if he had been expecting her to assist him in reacquiring his freedom then he was sadly mistaken; she merely responded coolly and observed his pitiful state indifferently.

"I'm not too sure about this. But if our sub-leader here says that you're now a part of us then all you need is an official admission from the Boss for you to become a Night Raider."Bulat added enthusiastically from his position of being adjacent to Yukio. His long strapping legs gave him no difficulties in matching Leone's quicken pace.

"Wait? What Night Raider?"

"Argh! That hurts!"

"I can walk by myself! Let me go!"

Those were Yukio's unheeded cries that echoed through into the night as the three members of the elite assassin group, Night Raid, departed and vanished into the shadows of the night…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Mission: Assassinate the drug dealers

Participated Members: Akame, Bulat, Leone

Result: Targets eliminated

Rewards: A new member?

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…

…

…

**So that's the conclusion of chapter 2. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts and opinions on this chapter. **

**IMPORTANT: As I'm in the process of developing the story plot, I'm still undecided about certain character deaths. Should I start inserting death flags? To ascertain an answer to this issue, I've decided to include a poll on my profile page. This poll will be opened for a while; therefore, please check it out. In addition, for the guest readers who have yet to become part of the fanfiction community, you can leave an anonymous review instead since apparently only those who have signed up can vote.**

**The poll's question is: Which character of the listed below should definitely live to see the success of the revolution? Choices include: Akame, Bulat, Chelsea, Leone, Lubbock, M.C (Yukio), Mine, Najenda, Sheele, Susanoo and Tatsumi. **

**Next time: Kill the New Recruit-Yukio becomes acquainted with the other members of the infamous Night Raid as he learns about the corruptive nature of the Capital. At the same time, Akame finds herself dealing with one of the side-effects of time traveling.**

"…**after hearing my subordinates' statements about you, I want you to join our cause." Najenda extended her hand towards the young man.**

"…**Then they fade away…and now they feel so indistinct and faint. It's like I'm losing them!" She clenched her palms into fists as she felt the torrents of frustration welling up within her.**


	3. Chapter 3-Kill the New Recruit

**Author's Notes: Once again, I would like to thank the readers who have taken their time to submit a review. I cannot emphasize how grateful I am for your feedbacks. They have definitely given me a lot of motivation and inspiration, especially for this chapter. Unlike the previous two, this chapter is one that I had the most difficulties with (and still not completely satisfied with it). Hence, your reviews are very much valued. **

**As a few readers have inquired, the last chapter (as well as this one) are set prior to Tatsumi's arrival to the Capital. Despite technically not being the leading male in this fanfiction, I will let you know that Tatsumi will be having a significant role in this story; and to which I will add, one that is quite different to the actual series. Thus far, I have plans for him but haven't quite decided on whom to ship him with. Whether or not it'll be Mine, Esdeath, Chelsea, etc. is something that I still contemplate on. Therefore I am still free to any suggestions. But please no harem. **

**Anyway, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro to thank for that. Nevertheless, the story plot and the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**So here I present chapter 3.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 3-Kill the New Recruit **

* * *

><p>*You seek eternal breath. Why do you need to live?<p>

We don't know when this world came into being.

We are the Timeleaper[s]*

- Dead End (OP from Mirai Nikki)

* * *

><p>(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)<p>

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Dining Hall), Time: Night, Year: 1024 (Day 1)**

Parked on a wooden chair in the dining room of Night Raid's Headquarters, Yukio stared flabbergasted at the preposterous amount of animal proteins placed on the wooden table before him. In addition to the issue with devouring this large quantity of food, he was bowled over by the present scenario. Completely surrounded by a group of deadly assassins after being abducted, he felt like a bare specimen being observed under a fine microscope. To make the matter more unpleasant, the red-eyed girl whom he had thought was his new acquaintance was utterly ignorant of his apprehension. Rather than helping him, she sat on the opposite end of the table and was feasting ravenously on the provisions with speed that could only be described as phenomenal.

'_Ugh, this is unbelievable. I can't stomach all this in!'_

Logically speaking, one would come to think that regardless of his current predicament, he would be famished after being sealed for centuries. But no, his need to eat was declining every minute as he took in the empty dishes piling up beside him. Despite her excessive consumption, Akame's stomach didn't seem to be increasing in size as it seemingly defied logic. Where exactly did all of the food go? Had the term _black hole_ been available at that time, he was convinced that it would be the ideal metaphor for her appetite.

'_Night Raid is definitely an assemblage of weirdoes…I feel like I'm the only normal one here!'_ With that reflection ongoing, his gaze gradually moved from Akame to the people around the table. First impressions of the group rounded up, he noted that none were relatively positive. _'No matter what safety precaution this is, bringing me here against my consent is simply discourteous.'_

"Jeez Akame, I thought you've already ate your fill during dinner." Pulled back into reality, he realized that the remark was from Leone, the woman whom he had met earlier in the night. Now given better luminosity due to the artificial lighting in the room, he was able to clearly discern her curvaceous form that could effortlessly captivate many men. Without her Teigu's transformation, her hair had shortened and she had lost her beast-like features, though he could still distinctively distinguish the predatory gleam within her golden eyes.

"I'm still hungry Leone. And the meat is too delicious to resist." Temporarily pausing to reply after conjuring a suitable excuse, Akame swallowed down her mouthful of food.

"That's Akame for you. You eat your fill as well, Yukio." Bulat clapped his large hands on the younger man's shoulders supportively. Armor removed, he was actually a tall muscular man with eyes as blue as the ocean. Donned in white pants, black boots and a black leather jacket, he was indeed good-looking. If not for his ridiculous hairstyle, Yukio might have obliged to his request and addressed him as _Handsome_. Deeming it fashionable, Bulat wore his rich black hair in a combed up, heart-shaped pompadour that budged impractically every time he moved his head.

To acknowledge his words, Yukio nodded as he continued his scrutiny. Standing beside Leone and quietly reading a book was a slender woman with purple eyes and hair reaching just past her shoulders. She was introduced to him as Sheele, a talented killer with a visible scar on her right cheek, just below the lower rim of her glasses. Donned in a sleeveless lilac cheongsam and white boots, her style was clearly Chinese influenced. At first glance, Yukio had thought that she was reasonably normal. However, he discarded such notion after noticing the title of the hardback she was so fascinated with. It read: _One Hundred Ways to Cure an Airhead…_

'_Whatever it is, it's definitely not what a normal person reads!'_

"Hey, you. This isn't a restaurant here. Once you're done, we're going to get straight into business. So hurry up and eat." The annoyed voice belonged to a young girl of around Akame's age with eyes and hair of vivid pink. With clothing consisting of a knee-length cherry dress and a shawl—identical in hue to the rest of her garments—draped around her shoulders, it was not difficult to assume what her favorite color was. Her pair of pink shoes harmonized with her black stockings and highlighted her fondness of pink. Her straight long tresses were tied in twin-tails that dangled on either side. With her arms crossed on her relatively undeveloped chest, she was regarding him scornfully. Her anything-but-friendly attitude distanced him from her, although he had originally deemed that they could be friends owing to the fact that they were both shorter than most people of their ages.

"Come on Mine-chan, give the poor guy a break. He's been through a lot tonight." Lubbock commented sympathetically. He was a young man who had red goggles on top of his short green hair. Hands inside the pockets of his blue jeans, his attire of choice were brown shoes and a green hooded jacket over a white and red ringer shirt. Once again, his appearance presented normality; nonetheless, his exterior was under pretense as Yukio perceived the perverted look he wore when he fixed his eyes on his female comrades.

'_On second thought, he's nothing but a pervert.'_

Lastly, his analyzing expedition concluded on the woman that sat on the chair situated the furthest from the table. Najenda or _Boss_ as everyone else—saved for Lubbock—addressed her, had short silver hair and purple eyes. Had she been clad in anything other than the black suit that did nothing to conceal her cleavage, he would have undoubtedly mistaken her for a man whose handsomeness could rival that of Bulat's. The eye patch around her right eye and the mechanical right arm she had gave him the impression that she was a first-class fighter. But apparently, for a strong warrior she lacked table manners, for she was currently taking pleasure in smoking whilst food was served.

'_A great way to disrupt someone's appetite even more…' _

Aware of his gaze lingering on her, Najenda took the cigarette out of her mouth and offhandedly blew out a puff of hazy smoke. With a self-assured smirk, she decided to begin the conversation. Though she was mildly entertained, it was obvious that the boy was feeling uncomfortable under their constant observation.

"So Yukio, right? From the individual reports Akame, Leone and Bulat gave me, I must say that I am quite surprised to know that you're a Teigu user. For a boy who knows nothing about killing, I've heard from Akame that you are competent at using your relic."

Unused to being praised, Yukio feeling a little embarrassed, nodded timidly.

"As you have probably noticed, we Night Raid, is a small group of assassins who are all capable Teigu users. Each of us is proficient in taking down a squad of soldiers fluently without suffering any casualties. However, the truth is we are still short-handed. Therefore, after hearing my subordinates' statements about you, I want you to join our cause." Najenda extended her hand towards the young man and gazed into his eyes unwaveringly as she waited for his reply. After carefully evaluating the descriptions which Leone and Bulat had supplied about Yukio's peculiarity as well as Akame's recommendation, she'd decided to win him over to their side. Even though it was obvious that he was unskilled in weaponry, simply having him as a supplementary Teigu user in favor of them was advantageous. As a minimum, it prevented the Empire from exploiting him and turning him against them.

"But I'm afraid I'll be of no use to you. In all my life, I've only hunted low-level Danger Beasts and nothing more. Killing humans is something I've never imagined myself doing. And after witnessing the way Akame fought before, I'm certain that I'll only prove to be a burden to you. Besides, I don't even know the details of what your group does." As much as he wanted to avert her intense gaze, he understood the importance of eye contact in this situation. Holding back the urge to shy away from her, he responded earnestly.

"This is little concern for us since every one of us here had started off as armatures in the assassin trade. No one was born a killer but we've come to learn the art quickly. All you need is a reason to fight and a mentor who can teach you…In fact, I'll be more than happy to provide you a teacher." Glancing at everyone across the room, Najenda blew out another pillar of haze. "And as for details you say, have you heard of the Revolutionary Army?"

"No, I haven't." He shook his head.

"Far to the south of the capital is a camp of the Revolutionary Army, an anti-imperial force. The Revolutionary Army started small, but has grown into a large organization. Since they desire to change this country, they needed to create a group to carry out covert operations, such as assassination and gathering information…That is us, Night Raid! Right now, we're merely exterminating the Capital's ticks. Once we mobilize, we'll use the ensuing confusion to reach the corruption's source, the prime minister—Honest—and kill him with these hands." Najenda's mechanical arm clutched into a tight fist and emphasized her point. "I do not know the specific of when that will occur. However, when that moment comes, this country will change, for the better!"

"Is the country truly this bad?" As brainless the question was to the members of Night Raid, Yukio couldn't help but ask.

"Has he been living inside a cave all this time?" Mine cut in curtly with an irked huff. The girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even people from the countryside, upon arriving at the Capital, would indubitably notice the suffering and miserable people on the streets. So then how was this young man so clueless? Was he purely too dense or too naive?

"It wasn't always this corrupted. A few years ago our current Emperor won a battle of succession thanks to the prime minister's deceptive tactics. As he is still a child, he is under the manipulation of the prime minister and is being controlled like a mere puppet. Since then, the country is on the verge of destruction from corruption. Most people of noble birth are abusing their wealth and status and are running amok." For once, Akame was the one who had given such detailed enlightenment. Understanding the reason behind Yukio's lack of knowledge she decided to inform him of the problem. After all, for someone who was sealed before becoming a travel traveler, it was only natural that he would be uneducated in controversial matters such as this.

"We consider the prime minister as the root of this evil and therefore have marked him as guilty. By our standards, we wouldn't let him get away unpunished." Leone commented and smashed her fist into her palm as the metal image of her breaking Honest's neck was evoked. _'That bastard's mine!'_

"That's right, as a man we should deal with the heart of the problem!" Bulat remarked with enthusiasm.

'_These people…they are unbelievable. Every single one of them has so much determination to change this country. And what can I do? I don't even have a purpose to participate in this rebellion!'_ Yukio was prepared with another protest when a sudden but familiar voice invaded his mind. _["Remember this Yukio-dono: a true emperor is the bonfire of hope for his people. If he can't even offer simple happiness to his subordinates, then perhaps his death in a dark alley is more beneficial to others."] _Those statements alone were enough to make him reconsider the risks and consequences of becoming an assassin. Without doubt, it was a dangerous line of business but the personal profit presented was too enticing to simply ignore.

"Tell me, if I join will I be rewarded?" Slightly motivated by that thought, he questioned Najenda experimentally.

"Certainly, money is given out for every successful mission and is shared fairly amongst the members." The response was unhesitant though his meaning was misunderstood.

"No, I don't just mean money. I also want something else."He pushed it one step forward.

"State it." Mildly amused and inquisitive, Najenda listened attentively to his next words. _'Now what would someone like him ask for?'_ Even if it proved to be unreasonable, she could always compromise with him. She was, in any case, quite confident in her ability to persuade.

"Once the assassination of the prime minister is achieved, I want you to eradicate the Emperor as well. From what I have heard, the child cannot be blameless for all of this corruption. Despite his young age, he also plays a role in this series of misfortunes!" He paused momentarily, considering the best phasing for his next demand. "And into the bargain, I want to test my compatibility with Successor's Pride: Royal Scepter that belongs only to the royal bloodline."

The Boss of Night Raid was completely taken aback by his words. As a former high-ranking general working for the Empire, she knew of the Teigu that he spoke of. Shaped like a golden scepter, this Teigu was only useable for the elected emperor and therefore was considered as the tool for traditional crowning ceremonies. Not only did it possess the ability to abate the powers of all other forty-seven Imperial Arms, it also served as the symbol of prove for the country's ruler.

However, it should be taken into account that the particular Teigu's existence was confidential information and was restricted only to the highest amongst the general classes. Therefore, how could a boy who didn't even know of the Capital's treacheries possess any information regarding to it? And based on his words, it seemed that he understood more of its properties than even her. _'He's definitely an interesting boy…so he wants to be the next emperor…An ambitious heart concealed by an exterior of innocence, he is most mysterious.'_

"…Fine, this is acceptable. Your goals do not clash with our objectives and therefore can be considered as acceptable. Nonetheless, I should warn you beforehand, Royal Scepter is no toy for the commoners."

"I know that." An unusual seriousness emerged from his tone but was short-lived as he grinned lightheartedly and combed through his hair with his fingers. "So then Boss, who's going to be my mentor then?"

In response, Najenda gestured towards each of her subordinate with a readied explanation. "It's your pick Yukio. Normally, I am the one who organizes the pairings but I'll make an exceptional case for you since only you are familiar with your style of combat."

Her hand paused in Akame's direction. "Akame here is exceptionally talented in swordplay and is a professional assassin. However, she is also in charge of the group's daily meals and hunting. Hence, as her student, you will have to hunt and cook also."

The said girl gave him a brisk nod before reoccupying herself with the remainder of the dishes still left on the table.

Bulat was next to be signaled out. "Bulat is a specialist in terms of spear-handling and warfare. You are bound to grow into a warrior under his guidance. On the other hand, I do hope you like cleaning though, because he is responsible for the base's clean-up."

"It's a part of daily training! We'll work well together, won't we Yukio-kun?" The man in black gave him a wink that made him cringed in uneasiness.

'_Don't flirt with me!'_

Boss then gestured towards Mine who aimed a disdained look at the young man. "As a genius sniper, Mine is an expert in long-range attacks and ambush. If you find her style to be fitting, then you will also have to do the laundry as well."

Not wanting to be the subject of the girl's continuous scorns, Yukio hastily directed his attention to Sheele as Najenda moved on. "Similar to Akame, Sheele is also a talented assassin but is more apt to teamwork. She doesn't have a set task in the base so she should be able to spare more time for training."

Thoroughly curious as to why Sheele didn't have a job like the others, he unfortunately lost his chance to ask when Najenda progressed. "Lubbock is quite a creative strategist so you might learn some useful battle tactics from him. His duties in the base include laying out traps and keeping a watchful eye for any possible threats."

"And lastly is Leone…" Najenda sounded a little reluctant upon the blonde woman's introduction. Her soundless sigh didn't escape Yukio's notice. "She is practiced fighter of close and hand-to-hand combat. Unlike the others, her job isn't confined within the perimeters of the base; she goes into the Capital to shop for needed products and scouts the area for us."

"Don't worry Yukio-kun; nee-san here will take good care of you." Leone wrapped her arms around his shoulders and alluringly whispered into his ear. Inwardly, she snickered as his cheeks changed their hue dramatically to resemble a red tomato. Keen to get more reactions from the naïve new recruit, her fun regrettably ended when Najenda harshly voiced her next comment.

"Needless to say, I would highly not recommend Leone as she has a bad habit of getting into trouble. Not to mention, she is often unpunctual and enjoys sparring too much."

To state that was insulting was an understatement. Had Leone been transformed into her other form, Yukio felt certain that he would have seen her lion ears slump down at the unsympathetic statement. However, being the energetic woman she was, she recovered in less than a few seconds.

"Ouch Boss, that's a bit too unforgiving. I'm not the only one who has been late before. If I remember correctly, Akame was late as well once and that had you sitting on the edges of anxiety."

"That was only because that mission involved eliminating everyone who happened to be having a feast on onboard a ship. It would have been a waste if I had left without finishing off the food that was left behind." Akame protested nonchalantly as she finished the last of her meal. Feeling satisfied, she wiped her mouth with a white napkin and closed her eyes in what the others presumed was a silent reminiscence.

Yukio's eyebrow twitched upon hearing her words and found himself imagining the Night Raid's assassin enjoying an extra banquet with corpses scattered across the floor. That scenery unraveled him so much that he quickly dismissed it. To prevent it from resurfacing, he instead pondered on the choices he was given. _'Let's see now…I have got the choices of a glutton, a firebrand, a homosexual, an airhead, a typical tsundere and a womanizer. My new career suddenly doesn't sound promising at all!' _

Frankly, he didn't know who the best elective in his circumstance was. In spite of Najenda's elaborative explanation, he had only met most of them for no longer than a night. With maybe the exception of Leone, the rest were all highly recommended but he had yet to determine their skills. How could he be convinced that they were all great teachers? In any other cases, he wouldn't have been so troubled, but this was like a life-or-death situation. The mentor he chose would have a great impact on his future, especially on whether or not he would be killed on missions.

'_Argh, so who do I pick?' _

A person's brain could be so mystifying at times. Due to all the contradicting contemplations running wild in his head, he automatically pointed at what he had initially thought was a random spot. Needless to say everyone, including himself, was surprised when his index finger was directed at Akame.

'_Huh? Wait? What?!'_ Yukio stared vacantly as his brain insensitively condemned the quirk of fate. _'Curses…So out of all of the choices I have, my sub-consciousness just has to choose the least talkative one. I know she's a skilled fighter and all, but is she even capable of teaching? What if she gives me silent treatments during my lessons? Man, I might as well be digging my own grave.'_

"Um, can I ma—"About to ask for a reselection, he was a second too late as Najenda recovered from the irony of his accidental choice. With what Yukio believed was the most malicious smirk, she carried on with an order that offered no alternatives.

"It's decided then. Yukio, welcome to the world of carnage! Akame, you'll be in charge of training him. I'll be expecting some great results. Nonetheless, if he does become too much of a trouble, you're free to kill him."

"Okay, got it."

'_You got that!'_ Yukio studied Akame up and down, trying to decipher whether or not she was being serious. Much to his trepidation, her blank expression held no answer whatsoever._ 'I'm so dead!' _

"The meeting is adjourned for tonight. Starting from tomorrow I'll be away in a meeting with some spies for the Revolutionary Army. I estimate that I'll return in about two weeks or so. Until then, Akame I'll leave you in charge and I want all of you to train hard!" That concluded, Najenda stood up and made her way for the door, all the while picking up the black jacket she had left hanging behind her chair.

Now swathed around the Boss, the symbolic representation of Night Raid was visible on the coat. As though beckoning him to touch it, the scarlet eyes of the owl located in the center of the yellow moon unknowingly captivated his attention. The reason behind his fascination was one he would deduce in due time, but at present, the sensation left him baffled. Even so, what he had yet to realize was that his destiny was now closely entwined with the assassins who had assembled under the wings of the night's predator with different ideologies but _one common goal_.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Corridor), Time: Night, Year: 1024 (Day 1)**

The moonlight filtered through the window's curtains and casted shadows on the two people strolling on the carpet floor. The gentle light expanded and emanated its tenderness, generating a sense of harmony for the duo as they moved towards the bedroom that Yukio was assigned to.

"So, why did you tell them that I was proficient with my Teigu? You know that I've got no battle experience, so then why did you vouch for my usefulness?" The quiet of the night unnerving him, Yukio stifled a yawn and timorously asked the girl as he kept in tempo with her steps. Upon analyzing Najenda's words earlier, he had come to the conclusion that he was only accepted into Night Raid due to Akame's influence.

"You said that you belonged nowhere else. Therefore, I'm simply returning the favor by providing you an accommodation and guaranteeing your safety." Akame answered without even bothering to turn her head around.

That said silence descended on them once again. For a minute or so, they walked in comparable solitude, each engaged with their own musings. At last it was Yukio who shattered the quietness with an inquiry that troubled him greatly.

"Akame, I don't mean to pry but how's your arm?" What had incited that question was the recollection of her pained look upon coming into contact with the hilt of Murasame. That expression contradicted to his former impression of her during their first encounter. Back in the cave, she had been perfectly competent in wielding the katana, as seen when she had gripped it with relative ease in order to deter him from _taking_ her Teigu. However, at present, she seemed to be wary of her own weapon, even favoring it to be strapped onto her belt in oppose to carrying it like that of her usual habit.

"I don't know, but after travelling back in time, my right hand appears to be marked by Murasame's curse and yet it's not killing me…Since it doesn't seem to be contagious, I'll show you. Here," understanding that the young man would not be satisfied unless supplied with an answer, she decided to heed to his curiosity. Without pausing, she stripped off her jacket, exposing the black imprints for him to see. "I'm not too sure how but these markings seem to be the reason as to why I cannot wield Murasame. Every time I touch the blade with my right hand, I feel this unusual pain coursing through me, like something is trying to tear me apart from the inside."

"Hmmm," Yukio's eyes were unblinking as he took in the scripture-like tattoos pensively. It was indeed unusual for someone to have such markings and yet still be alive. _'But Akame is the owner of Murasame…maybe this is some sort of consequence from time travelling?'_

Now that he was actually concentrating on the matter, he realized that the red markings which had blemished her skin were no more, revealing the fair facial features that needed no artificial beautification. _'…Wait, did I just compliment on her beauty?' _Resistingthe urge to blush at that reflection, he waited for Akame to don her jacket before prolonging their conversation with another query: "Wouldn't this become an issue for you when training me then?"

"No, I can still fight with my other hand."

"I see…" Yukio scratched the back of his head as he thought of something to say. He didn't want to return to the silence they had earlier. Since Akame was obviously not the talkative type, he had to take the initiative and pilot their exchanges. "So now that we've managed to arrive here, what do you plan to do?"

"…" There was a twenty seconds interval before Akame spoke. "Yukio tell me, do you get a migraine on occasions, especially when you are considering things that correspond to the future?"

"Huh?" That was unexpected. Disregarding his question as if it was never verbalized, Akame instead voiced an inquiry of her own. Giving it some serious contemplation, Yukio blinked and pursed his lips. "No, not that I know of…Why did you ask?"

"Back then, when I saw our nakama again, I was reminded of their deaths. They all came in flashes of stills, almost like pictures from a hologram, and lasted only a few seconds before my head begin to hurt. Then they fade away…and now they feel so indistinct and faint. It's like I'm losing them!" She clenched her palms into fists as she felt the torrents of frustration welling up within her. To have the knowledge of her comrades' futures and yet be unable to freely access them was making her feel helpless. It was alike the sensation from long ago when the Empire's soldiers had forcefully separated her from Kurome.

Yukio could understand her endless dissatisfaction. Her memories were the fundamental remedies for the rotten future that awaited them. They alone provided the prevention to the many tragedies yet to come. Back in the dining room, the female assassin had concealed her agitation well but now that he was the only one here, he could sense her accumulating emotions. Given that he was also one outside of this timeframe, he was the one person she could consult to regarding to time travel. In other words, she was hoping that he would provide the solutions to her problems. '_She's asking the wrong person here. Let's see now…Nope, I'll never figure out anything on my own, my brain's functioning too slowly. I'll have to activate Baransu's ability then…'_

'_Guess I've got no choice. Intellectual Schnelligkeit!'_ His palm sliding into his pocket and enclosing around Baransu, his mentality accelerated to quadruple its original speed as he relapsed on all the recent events. Despite having lost some additional Teigu along the way, they had successfully ventured back into the past. From his aspect, he didn't suffer from amnesia or any noticeable physical effects. On the other hand, Akame seemed to be dealing with numerous problems, including an uncontrollable appendage and memory loss to a certain extent. For only her to be affected, he presumed that the origin of these conditions weren't from his _trump card_. _'So then what went wrong? Think Yukio, you're missing something critical…why only her though?'_

Only one primary aspect differentiated him from her. Whereas she supposedly had a counterpart in this current timeline, he didn't since his existence was that of an ancient. Strictly speaking, Akame belonged in this era and therefore…_'by logic, there should be another Akame who is originated from this time? However, we have yet to run into her despite this place being her home…Why then? Could it be?'_

_["Hey Akame, so this is where you went huh? You caught me off guard when you just suddenly vanished into thin air."]_ With brainpower currently exceeding the boundaries of a normal human's he recalled Bulat's exact words. Like a bolt of lightning the deliberation hit him abruptly and he finally generated a hypothesis for the possible repercussions of Baransu manipulating time and space. Based on the fact that they didn't encounter the _other Akame_, he was able to deduce that by some means the future Akame had replaced her past-self. Considering the nature's law and the possibility of a time paradox, it was only natural for the universal structure to merge the duplicate with the original in order to maintain its standard continuation. _'So in a way, this Akame is two Akames combined together but because of her memory disorientation she has yet to realize this…Argh, why is everything so complicated?'_

Presumably, he was on the right track with his notion, his assumption could also be used to shed some light on the girl's amnesia. Due to its peculiar constitution, the universe—or fate rather—couldn't permit a factor from dramatically altering its fixed route. To avoid an upset in its balance, it resulted to sealing some vital parts of her knowledge. It was simply the nature's measure of dealing with unusual events.

'_Okay, extremely problematical but it is feasible...right? Oww, my brain is short-circuiting just thinking about it. But I guess I ought to thank dad for getting me to read all those boring philosophical books at the first place.'_ He gave a silent show of appreciation but then frowned upon realizing how side-tracked he had gotten. As profound and substantial his contemplations were, it merely provided the _why _to the missing parts in Akame's memories. His concept failed to offer _how _such thing could be resolved and neither did it give the reason behind the abnormal markings. In the end, he had simply explained two of the many problems. Still, deeming it as a reasonable start, he decided to test his luck and impress his mentor with the supposition, though also partly hoping that she would not brand him as insane. After all, it was a lot for a person's mind to take in at once.

Akame listened carefully as her expression contorted from that of impassiveness, to surprise before morphing into bewilderment. Nodding pensively to approve the possibilities of Yukio's idea, no matter how absurd it sounded at first, she was bombarded with more questions that contained no apparent answers. Needless to say though, her upmost inquiry would definitely have to be: "How did you come up with this?" But with clear signs of fatigue visible on Yukio's slouching form, she decided to keep them unannounced for the time being.

As per usual, Yukio felt his energy depleting rapidly after utilizing his Teigu's abilities. In his worn-out state, he was most than relieved to arrive in his new room after passing the third corridor. Presented with an ordinary abode with a single's bed occupying a corner, he found himself discarding the backpack onto the stilted floor before approaching the welcoming sheets. Plummeting unceremoniously onto the bed, his sinking eyelids left enough openings for him to assess his new home. Adjacent to him was a drawer situated below a window screened by two sheets of pure white curtains. A little off to the side was a writing desk with a stool; its arrangement seemingly well-planned and organized. In contrast to all the peculiar people he had met today, this place seemed ordinary enough. Even the bed was liberated from dust and cob webs.

"Bulat has already cleaned the room and the bed sheets have just recently been replaced." As though reading his mind, Akame commented evenly. Arms crossed and frame leaning against the doorway, she left behind instructions before making herself scarce. "So, I'll see you first thing tomorrow at dawn. Meet me in the dining room and your training will start after breakfast. Don't be late…And good night."

"Good night." Not expecting the girl to have heard him, Yukio flung off his boots. Now that he was indeed out of harm's way, he could no longer ignore the fog of sleep that had gathered inside his mind. Eyes fleetingly travelling towards the bag, he became conscious that he had forgotten to return it to Akame. However, exhaustion prevented any more active schedules as he drifted into a deep slumber.

'_I'll return the bag to her tomorrow…Got a big day ahead of me. With my life on the line, I cannot fail! I'll train to become stronger…and then, I'll reclaim what is rightfully mine!'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Mission: None

Night Raid Members Remaining: 8

…

…

…

**Next time: Kill the Mentor—Yukio begins his first day training and things somehow gets chaotic for Akame.**

**Author's Notes: I know that for some readers, this was a relatively long and confusing chapter. To sum the second half up, Yukio is basically using his Teigu's abilities to enhance his intellect so that he can fathom the phenomenon of their time travel. Of course, this is simply my way of revealing the **_**magical**_** aspect within the Akame ga kill universe. So basically, the world is **_**alive**_** and has a fixed route that it must travel on. Since Yukio and Akame altered its path with their unexpected presence, the world (or a higher divinity, for those who are religious) seeks to interfere with their plans to change the future. In essence, Akame has waged a war against fate. Hence, this is where the title of the story is derived from.**

**Please tell me your opinions on this chapter. Reviews, feedbacks, questions and even criticisms are welcomed as they will hopefully serve to improve this story. **

**Lastly, the poll mentioned in the last chapter is still open. Regrettably, not many people have submitted a vote. At this stage, the poll will remain on my profile for a few more chapters before the death flags become permanent. **


	4. Chapter 4-Kill the Mentor

**Author's Notes: Once again thank you to all the readers who had kindly submitted a review. The feedbacks strive as encouragement and inspiration. And as for those who had supplied suggestions and thoughtful comments, I am grateful for that also.**

**More importantly, a special thanks to Shuzuka, who helped tremendously by offering to proofread this chapter. I really appreciate it. **

**All characters from Akame ga Kill that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Takahiro and Tashiro Tetsuya to thank for that. Nevertheless, the OCs that do appear are of my ownership.**

**Without further delay, I bring to you chapter 4 of Akame ga Kill: Fate's Second Chance. Enjoy. **

**(Beta read by Shuzuka)**

…

…

…

**Chapter 4-Kill the Mentor**

* * *

><p>*"Painful memories sink deeply in the depths of my heart<p>

The pain of loneliness that no one else knows"*- Hikari (Nabari No Ou)

* * *

><p>(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)<p>

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Kitchen), Time: Morning, Year: 1024 (Day 2)**

The constant noise of the spoon clashing with the edge of the pot was getting on her nerves. Dressed in a cherry-hue apron and with her flowing hair tied back in a ponytail to allow less mobility, Akame halted her cutting motion and glanced towards Yukio with a mild look of exasperation. For the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt the self-control that she had once deemed unfaltering disperse as she observed his abysmal attempts.

"That's sugar, not salt." Patience waning, it was only her typical cool demeanor that prevented the act of violence upon seeing his inexperience in food preparation. Feeling the regret of bringing him here as an assistant gurgling inside her, she placed her knife down on the edge of the chopping board before approaching the young man standing before the stove.

"Uh, sorry. I've never done this sort of thing before." A little ashamed, Yukio made certain that he had grabbed the salt cellar this time before tipping the substance in. Stirring the beef stew with the spoon in his hand, he discerned Akame's disapproving look from his peripheral vision.

"What's the matter, Akame? Did I do something wrong?" Never having had any practice in the art of cooking, he braced himself for a lecture. Truth to be told, he was actually more surprised that his mentor had yet to unleash her wrath. Already having burnt and ruined two stews, he was no less confident in his ability to cook than when he had first started.

"You haven't started the fire yet." Resisting the urge to face-palm, she stated dully and recalled the time that Sheele had volunteered to assist her. Although she had scorched her favorite dish to crisp, the purple-haired assassin did—as a bare minimum—remember to start a fire.

"Oh, right. My bad." Bending down on his knees, he confirmed that the stove was indeed unlit. Embarrassment creeping into his skin, he experimentally fumbled with the knobs, trying to get a fire started. _'How do these things work?'_

His answer was provided when Akame wordlessly handed him a box of matches. Sheepishly taking it and mumbling his gratitude, he slid the flint across the sandpaper. Instantaneously, the match lit into a spark of flare that rekindled whatever lingering pride he had remaining. Pleased with this achievement, he shoved the matchstick into the stove's burner.

Bad move.

Akame, too occupied with trying to mend the spoiled broth, was a second too late to stop the catastrophe as columns of black smoke exploded from the stove. Sight deprived, her eyes narrowed into slits to minimize the exposure to the haze. Reprimanding herself for being so careless, she made a mental note to ban Yukio from the kitchen.

Whilst her calmness remained intact, Yukio, on the other hand, was in a state of panic from the eruption of unforeseeable events. Palms rubbing his eyes in a futile effort to erase the blindness, he was caught off guard when Akame's hand made a grab for his apron. Heart pounding erratically at the sudden contact, he impulsively took a step and tripped over the assassin's boot. Out of reflex his arms flung around in desperation, seeking for a support to steady himself.

"Wha!"

_Clung!_ The right side of his body collided into the pot and before he could stop it, the cooking apparatus was sent flying in the air. With a staggering intake of breath, he disregarded the stinging pain in his eyes and watched helplessly as the contents poured all over his mentor like rain.

Dripping wet and covered in a mixture of ingredients, Akame, still in a state of disbelief, was unable to react promptly to prevent the pot itself from landing a hit on her head. _Bang!_ The pain registering, she allowed a hiss to escape her throat as she glared at Yukio with sufficient aggression that made the latter gulp.

With the smoke finally clearing, the young man could easily distinguish the flames rampaging within the girl's eyes. Even though her feature was that of indifference, the killing intent that encircled her confirmed her objective.

'_Oh, heavens save me…she's mad!'_

But really, he couldn't complain. What else did he expect from her but anger? Three times her breakfast was delayed and ruined by him, and that obviously exceeded the limitation of what a glutton like Akame could endure.

"My breakfast, and the meat…" Dislodging a knife from the chopping board, she advanced towards him like that of a hungry wolf cornering its prey.

"Akame, wait! Sorry, I didn't mean it!" Frightened by the glistening steel advancing towards him, Yukio hastily took a step back. However, luck was apparently in his opposition; his endeavor to escape fell short as the back of his heels slipped on a piece of uncooked steak. Balance overthrown, he toppled onto the ground on his rear. The momentum sent the red meat airborne…and in a flawless linear arc, it sailed straight into Akame's face…

'_Ha…Whoops! Not good!'_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Night Raid's Hideout (Dining Hall), Time: Morning, Year: 1024 (Day 2)**

"That explains a lot." Seated on a chair within the dining table diagonal from Yukio, Lubbock couldn't hide the grin that threatened to divide his face in half. Hands resting behind his head, he was entertained by the tale of what had taken place. On the whole, it was he who suffered the most from the members of Night Raid's rants and raves and therefore, now that a new victim appeared, he decided that he would relish this exceptional moment.

Nurturing his sore cheek that was now bruised from the impact of meeting his mentor's fist, Yukio shivered at the recollection of Akame's fierce behavior before he was literally kicked out of the kitchen.

"And apparently I'm forbidden to step inside the kitchen again or else I'll meet my end by Murasame." He more or less complained to his senior in hopes of receiving some comfort. Currently having disappointed his mentor, he needed stimulus to restore his self-confidence and pride. Nevertheless, that support was obviously not happening anytime soon as Lubbock maintained the jovial grin on his countenance.

"It's not every day that you see Akame-chan all riled up. You must be one lucky guy." Not the least sympathetic, the strategist of Night Raid teasingly whistled.

"Lub—"Yukio's next rejoin was caught in his throat as Bulat entered the room, sweaty from his morning training. Wiping his face with the towel around his neck, the 100 Man-Slayer greeted his two teammates with his customary enthusiasm. "Morning. Great day for training isn't it? Hmm? Yukio, what happened to your face? You look like you've been out wrestling with a Danger Beast."

"He proposed to Akame-chan and got rejected." Noticing that Baransu's owner had flinched at that comment, Lubbock couldn't help the further mockery.

"Lubbock! No that's not it! I-I-I just made a mess in the kitchen and Akame got mad at me…" Shades of red materializing on his cheeks, he bit his lip and confessed. As humiliating as that had sounded, lying was something he had considered to be beneath him, and his principles compelled him to admit to the embarrassing truth.

"Is that why breakfast hasn't been served yet?" Unlike what Yukio had originally expected, Bulat didn't express any signs of mirth at his expense. Instead, he was more interested in the reason for their meal's delay. Due to his early exercises, Incursio's wielder was in a dire need of replenishment before he could resume his morning routine.

At that point in time Akame made her entrance through the door, carrying a metallic tray of steaming hot beef stew. From appearance alone, there were still faint but noticeable traces of the previous accident on her dampened clothing; nonetheless, she had managed to remove all of the ingredients that had rained down on her. Without a word, she distributed the provisions to each member present before turning her head around to regard Yukio impassively.

"You have exactly ten minutes before your first lesson starts. I'll be waiting at the training field. Don't be late." Similar to how she had departed last night, she left a short notice for Yukio before exiting the room.

'_What ? Ten minutes! Getting there takes time as well!' _Knowing the ineffectiveness in complaining, he concentrated on devouring the meal before him. To his surprise, the flavor was very appetizing and he found himself reassessing Akame. Despite being a meat glutton who utilized her every opportunity to sample ingredients, she was a talented chef. Had this not had been an urgent situation, it was to be guaranteed that he would have savored every taste. However, he knew better than to concede to such temptation. Already having irked the red-eyed assassin, the last thing he wanted was to be penalized for his tardiness. Undeniably, this was a race against the clock and defeat was certain if nothing was done. _'I've got no choice then. Turbo Trot, activate!'_

"Done!" In a blink of an eye, Yukio had guzzled down the entire stew with speed that could be on par with Akame's. Empty bowl and chopsticks slamming down onto the table, he briskly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Noticeably lacking in time, he overlooked the stares of incredulity from his two comrades. "Aniki, where is the training field?"

"Past the first corridor, then round the corner…Once you reach the first flight of stairs, go through the door and it's to your left. You can't miss it." Amazed but not dazed, Bulat instructed.

"Thanks Aniki!" With that, he was off in a frenzy. Sprinting for the access as if his life depended on it, he nearly ran into Leone. Feet pivoting at the last second, he skirted around the stunned woman and mumbled an apology. Before Leone could even respond, he had already disappeared behind the next corridor as fast as his legs could carry him.

"So, what's up with him?" Puzzled by Yukio's circus-like performance, Leone raised a question that insisted on an immediate answer.

"He made a mess during breakfast and is now on Akame-chan's bad side," Lubbock replied as he swallowed down his mouthful. Chopsticks' tips jerking towards the kitchen, he added, "Mine-chan's, Sheele-san's and your portions are still in the kitchen. By some miracle, they aren't touched yet."

"I see…So that's what all that fuss was. But then again, Akame's like that to every newcomer. It'll help toughen him up. And if memory serves, Mine was the last one who had to bear with her apathetic attitude."

"Didn't those two end up nearly killing each other?" With his meal finished, Bulat joined the conversation. Grabbing out a comb, he began fixing his pompadour that was a little disheveled from the intense activity. As one of the oldest members of Night Raid—after Lubbock—he was very familiar with the members, including their idiosyncrasies and backgrounds.

During Mine's first few weeks of being a Night Raider after the Revolutionary Army had recommended her as its newest recruit, Akame was put in charge of her assassin schooling. However, since the red-eyed killer had been unresponsive towards the sniper's every statement, by the end of the week, Mine had exceeded the peak of her tolerance level. Deciding to prove her worth, she had downrightly challenged Akame to a brawl. With her newly acquired Teigu- the Roman Artillery: Pumpkin, bestowed by Najenda-and high-strung emotions, she blasted holes after holes in hot pursuit of her nimble opponent.

Ultimately, their clash was just like an old saying: _no discord no concords_. Subsequent to being disciplined by the Boss for demolishing the Hideout, the two had learned to acknowledge their differences and quickly became friends.

"I remember. Jeez, those two had completely sabotaged my room!"

"And Najenda-san was complaining about the repair fees for some time after as well."

While the trio diverted themselves to a casual exchange, Yukio was dashing at a speed that would have made horses green with envy. Confirming his directions, he rounded the second corridor. The stairs finally approaching his path, he skidded to a stop upon reaching a wooden door. Without a pause, he shoved the sliding access aside to make the training ground known to his eyes.

At the center of the opened hard-ground area was Akame. A practice sword in her left hand, she was brandishing the long strip of wood in a repeated series of movements. Noticing him, she thrust once more before bringing her swings to an end by lowering her arm.

"You've come." Unperturbed by the fact that he had just broken the world's fastest record in terms of getting there, she merely stated it as though she had anticipated his arrival. Gaze travelling down to his pocket, she gestured towards the slight protuberance. "So you've used your Teigu's powers."

"You caught me." Eyebrows rising at the certainty of that statement, Yukio held out his hands with his palms facing outwards. Looped around the middle finger of his right hand was the barely visible string from Baransu. With his Teigu being a support-type, he was able to surreptitiously activate its ability provided that he maintained some form of contact with the relic. However, despite his belief that no one would notice him utilizing its powers, he had failed to hide it from Akame's discernment.

"You sound like you've been expecting me to use it," he pointed out. Now that he thought about it, it was actually beyond any human's capability to accomplish his deed without the use of additional powers. In other words, she had manipulated her instructions in such a way that he was compelled to use his Teigu. _'She wants to know how capable I am with Baransu.'_

Akame didn't respond in any way, knowing that he had deciphered the reason behind her brisk order. Truth be told, she was quite astonished that Yukio could comprehend it. _'He's quick to pick things up.' _That realization was promptly accompanied with another insight: the young man was indeed gifted in unearthing people's thoughts. Against him, disclosing information seemed ineffective as he had some unknown ways of interpreting it. It seemed that she would have to be extra careful with her thoughts and emotions around him.

She wordlessly motioned him to follow her to a rack situated at the corner of the field. Weapons of different varieties were slanted against it, many of which were unused and relatively new.

"Unlike Murasame, Baransu isn't an offensive-type Teigu. Therefore, you should have another weapon for protection. Select one," she stated expressionlessly.

Yukio was only half-listening as he marveled at the weapons that reflected the light of the morning sun. Lustrous and unstained by blood, they demanded attention from the new recruit. Almost straight away, he found his gaze fixed on a rectangular brick-like hammer that was attached to a metallic handle twice his height. The idea of wielding such a breathtaking weapon brought shimmers of excitement to his jade eyes. Mind settled, he reached for it and lifted it out of its resting position.

"It's heavy and unsuited for—" Sentence left unconcluded, Akame was interrupted by Yukio's yelp. A split second too late to comprehend the leaden weight of his elected weapon, he impulsively released his grip and took a hasty step back as gravity pulled the object down.

Heart pounding from the nerve-racking experience of nearly acquiring a broken foot, Yukio turned his sight to Akame with hopefulness plastered on his features. Since his preference was a letdown, he decided to seek advice from his mentor. Based on what Akame was trying to say before, the assassin seemed to know what suited him.

Akame heaved an inaudible sigh as she scanned through the weapons. Gaze fixed on a brown leather belt with seven daggers tucked in slots, she took it for a closer inspection. After a few rotations and experimentations, she gave a nod of approval before tossing it gently to Yukio.

Not expecting such transition, the young man let out a small gasp and by reflex alone, managed to catch the item before it could make contact with the ground. With the belt now safely secure in his possession, he stared at it with a growing frown. Like most males his age he desired something ostentatious, preferably something that resembled Bulat's Neuntote. Thus, he was sourly disappointed when he was given small pitiful-looking daggers.

"Wait, why? These don't look cool at all. I mean, why not the spear or even the axe?"He regretted his complaint the moment he allowed it to escape his tongue. His mentor hurled him a censured look as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Compared to the hammer, these are actually more suitable for an assassin. We work in the shadows the majority of the time and for that reason, we tend to avoid direct confrontations unless necessary. Besides, a weapon's efficiency has nothing to do with its appearance. In fact, even the most basic ones can be deemed as lethal when used correctly."

Not giving him the opportunity for a rebuttal, she reclaimed the belt from his hands and began to fasten it around his upper torso so that it stretched diagonally from his left shoulder down to his right waist. Disregarding his protest that went along the lines of, "Hey, wait!", "Not there!", "Stop Akame! That tickles!" she persisted until the leather was firmly buckled.

With that done, she then scrutinized him up and down. "Compatible. These six daggers at the front should help you eliminate your targets. The seventh one hidden behind your back can operate as your _trump card_ and be used as deception. What's more, since a dagger normally requires only one hand, you can use your Teigu simultaneously to accelerate your movements."

As much as Yukio wanted to substitute them for a better-looking weapon, he knew that deep inside, Akame's choice was appropriate. Odds were that wielding a sword or a spear would require both limbs, thus severely hindering Baransu's usage due to the lack of contact. On the other hand, with these daggers, he felt certain that he could adapt to a suitable fighting style that incorporated both the blades and the Teigu.

"Alright, I understand. So what's next, Akame?" Instead of a reply, he was nearly swatted down like a fly by the practice sword in her hand. It was reflex alone that rescued him and he crooked his head, narrowly missing the wood. Stunned, he rapidly distanced himself from her. "What are you doing!?"

"Not appalling. Always be on guard."Sword's tip poised at his heart, Akame commented coolly.

"There is nothing more valuable than a practical lesson. Prepare yourself and fight me with all your strength."Her feet grinding into the ground, she built up her impetus into one single lunge. Dust kicking into the air she was off in a flash, signaling the start of their one-sided duel.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Location: Close to Night Raid's Hideout (In the Forest), Time: Afternoon, Year: 1024 (Day 2)**

The thick undergrowth sprouting from the path made his uphill passage laborious. Feet connecting with the uneven grounds, he was overcome with fatigue. The large empty basket strapped onto his back did nothing but contribute to his misery as it occasionally slammed into his worn-out legs. In typical cases, such trip into the mountains hardly posed any issues to the man who was more or less accustomed to hiking from former practices. However, with bruises and injuries from the earlier sparring, he was truly unprepared for this.

The fight had definitely been one agonizing experience. Much to his frustration and humiliation, he had yet to land a single blow on Akame after their six-hour spar. At the outset of the match, he was whacked numerous times in the chest due to his deficiency in his defense.

"Be in tune with not only your enemy's movements but also your own. Attacking recklessly will only weaken your defense, creating gaps for critical hits."

Had Akame been using a real sword, Yukio was convinced that he would have been dead over a hundred times. His swipes with his daggers had proven to be ineffective as the red-eyed assassin parried each one with little trouble—using her non-preferred hand and a wooden sword nonetheless!

To give himself some credit though, he wasn't completely hopeless as he had originally believed. After adjusting to the speed of Akame's strikes, he had managed to deflect a few rapid thrusts before he allowed overconfidence to consume him. As expected of Akame, she became aware of such and had promptly altered her approach. Hence, he was once again on the receiving end of the endless assaults on his body.

"Never allow yourself to be overcome with arrogance. Anything can happen in a battle and it's best to avoid being so assured of yourself until the very end."

Quick to learn by retraining her teachings in his head, he had corrected his mistakes at once. As inexperienced as he was, at half-way, creativity allowed him to gain a minute advantage over his mentor as he activated his Teigu's powers and increased the speed in both his arms and legs. Taken aback by the sudden enhancement, Akame was forced to dodge his hits instead of warding them off. Regrettably, the situation didn't last long before he was knocked back onto the floor following the recovery of his mentor's initial surprise.

"Fast progression. Alas, you still need to work on your footing. Now get up and come at me again."

'_Argh, no mercy, that's for sure.' _The reminiscence brought him shivers and persuaded him to redirect his thoughts. Head turning around to behold the scenery behind his shoulder, he was amazed by how small and obscure Nigh Raid's Hideout looked from the higher altitude. Located deep within the forest on the outskirts of the Capital, their mansion-like base was designed to be embedded in a cliff. From far out, it would look nothing more than natural landscape and for that reason, it remained undiscovered by enemy spies to this very day.

Noticing the delay in his steps Akame whirled around to regard him blankly. "Come. If we dawdle, we won't make it back in time for dinner."

'_Man, is food the only thing she cares about?'_ Feeling a little dejected by her lack of empathy, Yukio continued to trek behind her with a lowered gaze. Unlike him, Akame was unhindered by the earlier activities and was making light and steady steps towards her destination.

"Since you're now the acting boss, are you sure it's fine for us to be leaving the base like this?" he asked, holding himself stable after nearly tripping over a rock.

"Hunting is also a part of my job and the others are all capable of taking care of themselves. Besides, even if something were to happen, we can see and hear the signal coming from the base." Though tempted to assist him after seeing his near-tumble, she restrained herself and maintained her apathetic tone. Independence was something he would have to develop if he is to survive as an assassin. Her assistance would only obstruct his progress and lead to undesirable consequences—death, to be specific.

"Oh." Had Yukio truly understood the connotative meaning behind Akame's words, it was to be certain that his response would have been more dramatic. In truth, the warning indication that the red-eyed assassin had mentioned was Pumpkin. Strictly speaking, if by some unlikely odds that the enemy had managed to bypass Lubbock's sentry and infiltrated their base, the situation, according to Mine, would be referred to as a _pinch_. As a result, her Teigu's strength would be amplified to generate a destructive exhibition that could be identified miles away.

'_Hmm,'_ capturing the target with the corner of her eye, she stopped dead in her tracks and waved Yukio over. As the young man waddled towards her whilst avoiding the thorns protruding from some plant, Akame pointed towards the creature a little to their right.

Coiled protectively around a violet star-shaped flower was a small snake-like Danger Beast with blue triangular patterns on its greenish skin that served as camouflage. Its tongue, split at the end like a fork, gingerly jutted from its mouth as it confirmed its surroundings whilst basked under the sun.

"Our targets today are the third-class Danger Beast, Koirusunēku. They have a habit of coiling around those flowers. They are quite delicious and their skin can be sold for money. The flower there can also be used as additional flavorings for cooking." Disinclined to be detected, she whispered into his ear.

"So do I just go and grab them?" Imitating the quietness of her voice, he spoke softly back.

"Approaching them as you are now will only result in a painful encounter. Though their fangs aren't venomous, they can still bite…hard. Mask your presence first and then strike. I'll demonstrate, so watch carefully." That said, she leaped onto the nearest branch in a crouching position and observed for the perfect opportunity to strike.

'_I swear only a monkey can pull off those kinds of moves...'_ From his squatting position behind the bushes, Yukio watched, awestruck as Akame swiftly shot down from the tree and, on a whim, grabbed the Koirusunēku. With a firm squeeze on its trachea, the Danger Beast's thrashing resistance finished as it lost its needed supply of oxygen.

Bending down and pulling the entire flower from the soil, Akame then dropped both items into the basket behind her before turning around to gaze at Yukio. "Do you understand what must be done?"

"Um, uh, how exactly do you mask your presence?"

"…!"

Pure and absolute stillness followed as time seemingly stopped. The birds discontinued their choir and the breeze that had been playing with Akame's night tresses timidly withdrew its attendance. The atmosphere suddenly declined in temperature as one thought ran through the girl's head, _'He doesn't know how!'_ As someone who could mask her presence as well as killing intent without much effort, it hadn't crossed her mind that there would be someone who didn't know how. After all, even ordinary children were capable of developing such a skill when given the opportunity, such as when playing games of hide-and-seek.

Recomposing her thoughts, she once again supplied him with a lengthy explanation. "To mask your presence is basically trying to make yourself undetectable by the enemy. To put in plainly, you must become one with your surroundings. For example, whilst hiding behind a tree, you must think of yourself as a part of it and that you belong there. Once you become familiar with it, you will be able to hide your presence at anytime and anywhere."

Yukio nodded to show his understanding. Storing the vital information in his head, he felt like his brain had been overloaded. _'So I must become one with the nature…Alright, how hard can that be?'_

The rejoinder came sooner than he had expected; his every predictable attempt ended in disaster. Much to Akame's disappointment, he had failed to outsmart every Koirusunēku he had encountered. Whereas she had begun piling up the targets into her basket, Yukio found himself struggling to avoid detection.

By the time that he finally succeeded in capturing one without being bitten, the sun was already setting low over the horizon. Having employed every ounce of energy during his task, he found himself exhausted. Slumped against the rough trunk of a tree, he was panting profusely as Akame studied him with a flicker of worry in her eyes.

'_Perhaps I've pushed him too far,'_ the Night Raider mused. Having a faint recollection that not even Tatsumi's first lessons had been this demanding, she mulled over the prospect of rectifying her harshness towards the young man.

"Hey, Akame…I'm afraid I've kind of overestimated my stamina a bit. But since you still have supper to prepare for the others, you should go back first. I'll follow as soon as I can." A bruise on his ribs accidently aggravated, he winced as he spoke in between each breath.

What he anticipated was that Akame would nod before making her way back to the base. Therefore, he was very dumbfounded when the girl merely transferred everything from her basket to his before stacking the two. With that done, she bent down to his level with her back towards him. "Get on. I'll carry you while you carry the baskets."

The consideration of her transporting him back struck him as ludicrous. Although he was reluctant about being left alone in a forest at night, the last thing he wanted was for a girl to carry him. A certain gut feeling told him that the other members of Night Raid—especially Leone and Mine—would mock him for an eternity if he was to return on Akame's back.

"No, I'm fine. Just go back without me. No matter how strong you are, being a girl you can't possibly carry me, a man, down the mountain."

That last part of his sentence reawakened Akame's sense of worth as a female. Determined to prove him wrong, she insisted. "Just get on. I can do it."

"No, you can't."

"I can."

"No, you can't."

Knowing the futility in having a verbal argument with him, she decided to take action. She paid no heed to his objections as she slid the basket's strap on his shoulders before hoisting him up. With strength unlike that of her slender figure, she managed to get him onto her back as gently as possible before setting off with footsteps heavier than usual due to the excess weight.

"You're stubborn, you know that?" Dignity gone like the wind, Yukio buried his face into Akame's shoulder as a means of alleviating the embarrassment of his current dilemma. This peculiar arrangement of theirs was warranting taunts. Nevertheless, apart from the humiliation, he was beginning to find himself enjoying this predicament. From this position, he could easily observe Akame's features and catch a whiff of her unique fragrance that was regrettably mixed with a bit of sweat.

"I don't want to hear that from you, considering how you are much the same." Akame retorted, allowing a small smile tug the corner of her lips. Unfortunately, it went unnoticed by the young man, who was flustered because of her blunt comment. "Your persistence is most intriguing. However, I must compliment you on your effort. You have done well for your first time."

"Thank you." Yukio's trademark grin rematerialized. Unlike those who gave praises for the sake of it, Akame seldom offered flattering remarks unless they were genuine. _'She means it.' _The thought that his mentor approved him brought Yukio so much delight that he would have fallen off her back had she not steadied him in time.

"Hey Akame, you seem to know how to carry people around your back. Have you carried someone like this before?" Curiosity suddenly burning his tongue, he said the first query that had conjured. Now that he had finally gotten past the stage of receiving the assassin's indifference, he decided to probe for a more personal exchange. Perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to become better acquainted with the mentor whom he would be spending a lot of his time with.

'_Kurome…'_

Apparently, what he deemed to be a harmless question held more significance to Akame than he could ever envision. Eyes narrowing into slits, she took a sharp intake of air. The recollection of the horrifying ordeal in Gifnora Forest was stimulated and the memory of a younger self carrying her wounded sister towards the campground was so vivid that it felt as though she was reliving that moment.

The indistinctness and remoteness on her face were enough to keep Yukio quiet. Mentally berating himself for saying the wrong thing, he was about to apologize when he heard her speak. It was so soft that he would have missed it had he been elsewhere but on her back.

"My younger sister."

Due to the silence that had descended upon them, it took him a while to realize that it was the continuation of their conversation. At last discovering the ideal escape route for this solemn mood, he remarked casually, "You're a good sister. I had an older brother but he absolutely hated me. Not only did he never give me any piggyback rides, he always competed with me for father's attention. Being the eldest, he really was a jerk."

'_A good sister, huh? Kurome would probably have some cynical remarks ready if she ever heard this.'_ At the irony of fate her eyebrows knitted together and she decided not to dwell on their sibling love and hate relationship. Instead, she turned her head slightly so that she could see Yukio from her side view. "Nonetheless, you two are related by blood. The bond between you and him is unbreakable, no matter what low opinions you have of him."

"Yeah, but I still don't like him." Since Akame didn't persist, he left it concluded at that point. In reality there was a substantial reason for his detestation. Regardless of what others thought, forgiveness was not something he could offer his older sibling when it was _he_ who had purposely sealed him inside Shīru centuries ago…

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

* * *

><p><strong>Mission: None<strong>

**Night Raid Members Remaining: 8**

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

**Chapter 4 serves as a junction point in the story. Next chapter will be the start of the series so get ready for some bloodshed. And of course, reviews will be greatly appreciated as they will strive to motivate me further. **

**The poll which decides the fate of some characters is still open so feel free to vote on the person who you think should live to see the success of the revolution. **

**Next time: Kill the Dusk-Leone returns to the base with distressing news and a new request. It is finally time for Night Raid's assassination mission. Their targets? Aria and her family! **

"**These people…they are like devils in human skin."**

"**It seems he is keeping himself alive by will. His resolve is admirable." Sheathing Murasame back in place, Akame commented as Yukio drew beside her.**

"**Eliminate." **


End file.
